Triple H
Triple H, właściwie Paul Michael Levesque (ur. 27 lipca 1969 w Nashua) – amerykański zawodowy zapaśnik, występujący w federacji WWE w brandzie RAW. Jego pseudonim to skrót od Hunter Hearst Helmsley (HHH). W 1992 wstąpił do szkoły wrestlingu Killera Kowalskiego. Wystąpił na gali Independent Wrestling Federation (IWF) zdobywając pas IWF Heavyweight Championship. Na początku 1994 podpisał roczną umowę z World Championship Wrestling (WCW), gdzie występował pod pseudonimem Terra Ryzing. W styczniu 1995 przeszedł do World Wrestling Federation (WWF). Od debiutu w WWF (później WWE) Kariera W 1997 wygrał turniej King of the Ring, w 2002 Royal Rumble oraz był drugim Grand Slam Championem. Wraz z Shawnem HBK Michealsem tworzył tag team D-Generation X. 21 października 1996 zdobył po raz pierwszy tytuł Intercontinental Championship. 8 czerwca 1997 zdobył tytuł „King of the Ring”. Na Wrestlemanii 14 Helmsley wygrał pojedynek o pas WWF European Championship. Podczas WWE SummerSlam 1999, w Triple Threat Matchu, zdobył pierwszy raz WWF Championa. 21 maja 2001, podczas gali RAW, doznał poważnej kontuzji, która wykluczyła go z występów do stycznia 2002. Powrócił 7 stycznia w Madison Square Garden, i w tym samym miesiącu wygrał Royal Rumble 2002, dzięki czemu zdobył tytuł Pas WWE na Wrestlemanii X8. Triple H był również pierwszym Pas Wagi Ciężkiej, we wrześniu 2002 został nagrodzony tym pasem. Pod koniec 2004, Levesque wydał książkę pt. „Making the Game: Triple H’s Approach to a Better Body”, poświęconą głównie kulturystyce. 21 lutego 2011 roku powrócił po długiej kontuzji na RAW. Od 18 lipca 2011 jest dyrektorem generalnym WWE, na którym to stanowisku zastąpił swojego teścia Vincenta McMahona. 3 października 2011 na RAW otrzymał od zawodników, komentatorów i ekipy telewizyjnej votum nieufności w wyniku wydarzeń które zaszły na gali Hell In a Cell. 10 października 2011 na RAW pomógł CM punkowi z Mizem i R-truthem co zapoczątkowało walkę na gali Vengeance (CM Punk & The Game vs. The Miz & R-Truch) która została przez nich przegrana. 24 października 2011, w wyniku brutalnego ataku dokonanego przez Kevina Nasha, doznał uszkodzeń kręgosłupa na odcinku lędźwiowym co wyeliminowało go z jakiejkolwiek działalności na okres przynajmniej 6 tygodnii. Na jednym z odcinków Raw gdy chodziło o nowy kontrakt Brocka Lesnara . Triple H się nie zgodził na jego warunki . To rozłościło Lesnara i zaatakował dyrektora operacyjnego WWE tym samym łamiąc mu ręke. Triple H nie był dłużny i powiedział mu , że będzie walka na SummerSlam. Brock początkowo się nie zgadzał lecz po jakimś czasie zgodził się. Na gali PPV Triple H przegrał z Lesnarem,podczas Kimura Lock Brock złamał HHH rękę po raz drugi i Hunter był zmuszony do odklepania. Osiągnięcia *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (5 razy) **WWF/E Championship (9 razy) **WWF/E European Championship (2 razy) **WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (2 razy) **WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (2 razy) - ze Steve'em Austinem (1), i z Shawnem Michaelsem (1) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 raz) - z Shawnem Michaelsem **King of the Ring (1997) **Royal Rumble (2002) **Slammy Award - OMG moment of the year 2011 Galeria HHH (2).jpg 1_665905128l.jpg|Z pasem WWE b90a06065fc3cabc12b0543c602a3a594d4c7d00.jpg|sledgehammer triple-h-triple-h-11887255-477-390.jpg|Triphle H i Shawn Micheals "D-Generation X" hbktripleh_original.jpg trphle-wejscie.jpg|Wejście Peddegree.jpg|Pedigree stephaniemcmahontripleh.jpg|Z zoną Stephanie McMahon Triple-H2_1.preview.jpg|Chief Operating Officer WWE trippp.png undertaker-michel-triple-h-wrestlemania-28.jpg|Po walce z The Undertakerem na XXVIII Wrestlmanii Triple_H-WorldHeavyweight-Champ@Commons.jpg|Z pasem Wagi Ciężkiej tripp.jpg tripleh.jpg Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:SuperStars Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:Pas Wagi Ciężkiej Kategoria:Pas WWE Kategoria:Pas WWF Kategoria:Pas Interkontynetalny WWE Kategoria:Pas Interkontynetalny WWF Kategoria:Pas Tag Team WWF Kategoria:Pas Tag Team Kategoria:Zdobywca tytułu Royal Rumble Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Raw Kategoria:Mistrzowie